


The Little Things

by Notatracer



Series: Stories Best Not Repeated [3]
Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sighed and looked away, hopin' he'd take the hint that I weren't interested in his life's story. The thing about Donny was he sometimes didn't take a hint none too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

* * *

"When I first shipped out, I'd get letters and baseball cards from my kid brother. He'd say he was real proud me. I probably got a lot them letters waiting for me when this is over."

"Yeah, prob'ly."

I sighed and looked away, hopin' he'd take the hint that I weren't interested in his life's story. The thing about Donny was he sometimes didn't take a hint none too easily.  


 

Me and the boys was stayin' at this inn, _The Shatew Sorry_. We'd been fuckin' around France for a good piece without a single day of rest. It took a few of my men a while to get it into their skulls that the Nazi don't care what day of the week it is. I think it was gettin' their heads shot at is what finally did it.

We hadn't been out there long enough for all of 'em to get used to some of the more hands-on parts of the job. There was a coupl'a boys who were still gettin' sick at the scalpin'. Less than the first time, but they weren't all for it just yet. It must've been givin' Utivich nightmares 'cause, in the dead'a night, I could hear him makin' noises 'til Donny would tell him to hush up.

Anyways, when we come up on this town with an inn, I decided it was in our best interest to give us all a day to recoup.

I sent Wicki in to talk with the old codger in charge, seein' as none of us spoke a lick of frog. Turned out the old man didn't understand a word of kraut neither. Seems war put a damper on the tourist trade and he was happy to take our money all the same. I told the men to just say 'ja', 'nein', 'danke', or smile and shrug. And, never let 'em hear you speak 'merican.

 

 

I was soaked down into the first warm bath I'd had in a mighty long time when there came a frantic knockin' at the door.

"Yeah?!"

"You gonna be in there much longer, Lieutenant?"

"Keep your damn voice down, Donny. What's your hurry?"

"I really gotta piss and Omar's takin' a dump in the shitter downstairs."

"Just come in and use this one. I got nothin' you ain't already seen."

Now, most men would make it a point to look anywhere but at the naked man in the room. Or, at the very least, take a quick peek and look away. Not Donny. He didn't even pretend to be embarrassed while gettin' hisself an eyeful. Took a good, long look before goin' about his business. I might've taken it for simple curiosity, sizin' up the commandin' officer, or what-have-you, but for one little fact - Omar was not droppin' a deuce downstairs. I had sent Omar and Hirschberg off on a little mission to round us up some liquor of any variety they could muster. Maybe pick up a few workin' girls while they were out there. 'Sides, other than Omar's where'bouts bein' a lie, I also knowed Donny would'a pissed out a window before even checkin' to see if there was a free toilet. It weren't addin' up.

He smirked over at me as he pulled the flushin' chain.

"See you at dinner ... sir."

I didn't say nothin', couldn't say nothin', just nodded as he turned to leave. I'd had a feelin' 'bout that boy since the time I met him. I'd pushed it aside 'cause I had more important things to think about, but it was startin' to come back now that we was on our first r-and-r.

 

 

'nother thing about Donny was that he didn't know when to shut up. I took a long drink, straight from the bottle, as I absently rubbed at my disinterested hard-on.

".... people used to say that I was dumber than the hair I'd sweep up off the floor of my pop's shop. It wadn't that I was stupid or nothing, I just didn't care. Didn't have no reason to. It didn't matter what kind of marks I got, I had a future'a hair ahead of me. For most my teens I hated the thought of spending the rest of my life in that fuckin' barber shop.

"I surprised everybody the day I enrolled in an honest-to-fuck beauty school. It was also hair, but this was different - it was women's hair. You should'a seen me with them gloves trying to learn about dye jobs. It wadn't just hair neither, they had lessons on nails and make-up too. Complimentary colors is some tough shit to learn, especially for me, but I loved it. It was this whole other world than the one I'd always known of crusty old men coming in for a shave and a trim. Sure, the girls in my class giggled and I was afraid that the guys on my block would find out. After I beat the ever living shit out of the first little fucker that called me 'queer' ... well, I didn't have no more problems out of them other guys. The girls were still giggling the day I graduated.

"Pop and me, we talked about expanding the shop. He wanted to call it _Sy and Sons_ \- he was hung up on the idea that my kid brother would one day take an interest in something other than the Sox. I was hoping for somethin' more like _Donowitz's_ written in them fancy letters, ya know. He just shook his head. 'Understand you, I never will' seemed to be his motto around me.

"The only women I ever got to work on were the yentas who'd come in with their husbands. Pop had to practically beg them to let someone like me style their hair. Once they got used to the idea, they'd flirt and tip like you wouldn't believe. We never so much as got to put in a real hair dryer before I got drafted, though."

 

 

We had our chow while cramped up into my room. The inn had a dinin' area, but I didn't want the men to get chatty where the inn keeper might hear. Wicki laid claim to the chair. Utivich sat on the chest'a drawers. Kagan, Zimmerman, and Sakowitz sat on the floor. Me and Donny let Omar and Hirschberg sit up on the bed with us since they provided the spirits and the women. They'd managed to find two whores. The one who was flirtin' with Hirschberg looked like she was old enough to be his mama and had a face like the wrong end of a bulldog. The other one, who'd taken up residence on Donny's lap, while he was tryin' to eat, was pretty enough but had no tits to speak of. I reckon beggars can't be choosers.

Donny and his girl were sharin' a bottle of some kind'a rotgut. Don't know what it was, but it smelled like shit and tasted worse. He was rubbin' on her leg, under her skirt. I would say he was bein' _almost_ indecent, but from where I was sittin', I could see his thumb just grazin' her panties. She'd giggle, he'd kiss her neck, then he'd look at me with that intense stare. He was startin' to make me a might uncomfortable.

I told everyone it was time to call it a night.

As the men filed out, Donny shoved the girl towards Utivich. Utivich, however, pulled his arm away before she could latch onto it, and glared back at Donny.

Donny, for his part, just stood there watchin' 'em all go.

"Permission to stay behind, sir."

"Granted."

When Donny had settled hisself back down onto the bed ... well, that's when I made the mistake of askin' the boy what was on his mind.

This was gonna be a long night 'less I took action.

 

 

"... doing this. I'm not-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Donny."

He cast his eyes down, like I was gettin' ready to reprimand him for talkin' 'bout his family. Instead, I did what I knowed he'd been thinkin' 'bout doin' all day, maybe longer. He seemed surprised when I kissed him, but 'fore long, we was goin' at it somethin' fierce. I pushed him back and maneuvered him up under me. He was easy to manipulate when he'd get distracted.

As I sat back to kneelin' 'tween his legs, I grabbed his sweater and pulled it clean over his head. Next to go were them damned suspenders. After he'd sat up to slide them down, I pushed him onto his back again, spreadin' his legs wide. I bent down over him, our tongues slidin' together. It were like finally, this unspoken thing 'tween us came rushin' out. If I moved back even the slightest, he'd move forward with his mouth open.

One'a my hands was twistin' in his undershirt, the other was busy unfastenin' the button of his pants. It was at that moment that he jerked his hips up and I thrust forward, hard. His hand shot down to mine and pushed it away from his fly. I lent back to find him starin' at me, them eyes of his gone wide. That was the first time I ever seen Donny Donowitz with a look'a fear. This was the man who smiled when facin' down death. I laughed.

"Not so much a cocky som'bitch now, are ya?"

I grabbed his belt loops and yanked his body down so we'd collide again.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. I don't ... I mean ... I ain't never been fucked up the ass before and I ain't about to start."

For all his protestin', he didn't try to move away.

"What'd you think was gonna happen tonight?"

He didn't have an answer for that.

"You agreed to do anythin' I told you when you joined this here outfit. Did you not?"

"I did, but-"

"And, you been lustin' after me this whole time. Right?"

I gently started to rubbin' the front'a his pants. He might've been nervous, but his pecker was mighty happy. He swallowed and nodded.

"I could order you to take it like a man, but I ain't completely cold hearted. What say we work our way up to that? 'nother time?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Fuck. I don't know."

"You'll be beggin' for it, just you wait 'n see. But, for now ...."

I pulled at the rest of his clothes 'til he weren't in nothin' 'cept for his under drawers. I grabbed at his thighs while takin' in the sight'a him. I might've let somethin' about how beautiful he was slip out in a whisper. If I did, it were only because the comfort of the situation was messin' with my head. He might've been all kinds of attractive for a man, but I never would've told him. Still, the way he was startin' to relax, I bet I could've taken full advantage if I'd wanted.

While I was shuckin' off my clothes, he wiggled out of his shorts. By the time I climbed back on the bed, he'd taken hisself in hand and his half-smirk was back. That was the Donny I liked to see.

"I never been with no Jew 'fore. I kinda like it."

"Never fucked around with nobody cut?"

"Naw, where I'm from, most folks are born at home and that's that. Everthin's just sort'a left in tact."

His cock twitched as I ran my finger along his scar.

"It hurt?"

"Probably. I was a baby, how the fuck should I know? I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah. It did."

"What happened?"

His fingers barely brushed my neck before I slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off."

I moved to get off the bed, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, wait."

"Go back to your room, Donny."

"I don't think before I open my stupid, fucking mouth. Let me stay. We can do whatever you want."

I settled back onto the bed.

"Don't ever talk about it, a'ight."

"Yes, sir."

There was somethin' about the way he said 'sir' while he was lookin' up at me. I think he was sufferin' some sort'a hero worship. 'gardless, that look drove a wave of desire straight down into my core. I pressed down onto him, kissin' while workin' ourselves together. The way he was rockin' up again' me, I knowed for sure that he was givin' me permission to do whatever I wanted with his body. All I wanted at that moment was to make him shudder 'neath me.  
  
I lifted myself up to watch as I jerked us faster. His eyes was closed and he was bitin' his lower lip, tryin' to stifle the noise.

He knocked my hand outta the way, and soon we was racin' to see who could finish the other off first. Sneaky little fucker grabbed the back of my head, pullin' me down so he could lick a line up my neck.

When his tongue made it up to my ear, he grunted, "Fuck me, Aldo. Fuck me hard."

And, that were all she wrote.

As I lay there, pantin' in his ear, he laughed, "You thought I was serious. Didn't ya?"

I should'a left him to tend to hisself. Or, kicked him out and let him pray he didn't pass nobody in the hallway. But, as I said, I ain't completely cold hearted. I nipped at his lips as I went back to kneelin' 'tween his legs. While my left hand double-timed its efforts to get him off, my right was firmly planted smack-dab in the wet spot on his stomach. Soon as I felt him bow up and get to the point of no return, I reached down and shoved two of my sticky fingers up his pretty lil' ass. He gasped, tryin' to smack my arm away. He came so hard it hit the wall behind his head.

He winced as I withdrew my fingers and flopped down 'side him.

"I knowed you was serious."

I thought he was goin' to chew me out for that stunt, but he only stared at me, expressionless, for a minute. Then, he started kissin' me all soft. Not like men kiss at all. It was nice, but it weren't right. I tried to break away twice before I finally had to put a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Go on back to your room. The others can't come in here in the mornin' and find us like this."

"I know a couple of them wouldn't care."

"It don't matter. This stays 'tween us. Now get."

He frowned as he pulled his pants back on and gathered up the rest of his clothes.

"I-"

"Night, Donny."

"Night."

After he left, I took a pinch of the good stuff and settled back. I glanced at the splatter on the wall and smiled while I imagined what the Frenchies would say when they found it.

If only I'a realized it would be the first thing Utivich's eyes fell on when he fetched me the next mornin'.

 

Sometimes it's the little things that get you through the war.  


**Author's Note:**

> (written September 2009)


End file.
